


Christmas Tree Farm

by floweringrebel



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Scully saw all the trees coming up in the horizon. Mulder was in the driver's seat next to her humming along to the song on the radio. Scully rolled her eyes because this was about the hundredth time All I Want for Christmas is You played in the past two hours."Sing with me, Scully." Mulder smirked as his eyes briefly veered off the road to look at her."Mulder, no.""Scullaayyy, all I want for Christmas is youuuuuu."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Christmas Tree Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at the beginning of December and then didn't return to it until yesterday lol. I know Christmas is over but I hope you like this.

Scully saw all the trees coming up in the horizon. Mulder was in the driver's seat next to her humming along to the song on the radio. Scully rolled her eyes because this was about the hundredth time All I Want for Christmas is You played in the past two hours.

"Sing with me, Scully." Mulder smirked as his eyes briefly veered off the road to look at her. 

"Mulder, no." 

"Scullaayyy, all I want for Christmas is youuuuuu." 

"Mulder, just pull over so we can pick the damn tree already." She wasn't actually annoyed with Mulder, but she was getting restless from being on the road for three hours total.

It was Mulder's big declaration that morning, that they go out to the Christmas tree farm he used to go to as a kid and cut down their own tree. Christmas was two weeks away. 

Mulder laughed and pulled into the parking lot. "Okay, okay, Scully." 

Mulder grabbed his tree cutting tools and Scully started to do some stretches outside her passenger side door. He reached for her hand to hold and she took it in hers. 

The sign for free hot apple cider was almost beckoning them. Mulder handed Scully a hot cup. "Thank you." She took a sip and was delighted at the taste. Mulder drank his and threw his cup away. 

They walked outside the little information lobby area towards the pine trees. White fences with garlands and lights bordered the tree farm. A big archway marking the entrance was filled with Christmas lights and the glow from it lit up Scully's face. Mulder was briefly mesmerized at the sight of her. 

"Mulder?" Scully smiled softly at him before giving him a kiss on his cheek. 

"Yeah, Scully?" He grinned and moved to kiss her gently. 

She deepened the kiss and after a minute she said, "I love you." She gestured toward the walkway. 

"I love you too." He replied with the same huge grin.

They walked, hand in hand deeper into the farm. There were some people scattered around, but it wasn't too busy.

Mulder stopped in front of a tall, full sized tree, "What do you think?" 

"It's huge, Mulder. Literally twice the size of me. How will I decorate it?" 

"I'm sure I can arrange a special Scully ramp or a simple ladder." He replied, winking at her. 

Scully rolled her eyes at him. "You're doing most of the decorating then."

Mulder laughed and started sawing at the tree's thick trunk. Sweat was already forming on his brow and he wasn't even halfway through the trunk. 

"Not that easy, huh, Mulder?" 

"Is this lumberjack pose turning you on at all?" Mulder continued to saw at the tree trunk. Scully let out a sigh. 

"Mulder."

"Yes, Scully?" 

"Please take me, right here, right now." Scully deadpanned. Mulder stopped the chainsaw for a moment. 

"I know you're not serious, Scully, but I may be hard…" Mulder turned the chainsaw back on and finally, he got through the tree trunk and the tree fell to the ground. Mulder turned the chainsaw off immediately and set it aside.

"Who said I wasn't serious, Mulder?" She asked with a flirtatious smirk. 

"Well, we are out in public and I wouldn't think my Scully would want any accidental voyeurs." 

"Your Scully, huh?" She licked her lips seductively before biting down on her lower lip. 

Mulder got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, my Scully." He whispered in her ear. His lips pressed gentle kisses down her neck. Scully pressed her ass into him and could feel his hardness. It sent shivers up her spine in anticipation. 

"I want you inside me. Now." She growled lowly, clear desire evident in her voice. 

Mulder forced her to turn around to face him. He captured her lips instantly with his and moaned into Scully's mouth. She moaned in response, pushing her tongue into his mouth to taste him. She needed him. She reached under his shirt to touch his chest, his warmth felt so good on her palms. She reached down to unbuckle his belt and she undid his pants. Her fingers wrapped around his length and began stroking tightly. The friction of it caused Mulder to moan. Scully loved the sounds he was making. 

Suddenly, Mulder grabbed her hand and stopped her. He undid her pants, pulled her pants and panties down, and guided his dick into her. Scully moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, her long coat was covering her bare ass and keeping her warm surprisingly well. Mulder held onto her legs as she moved to ride him vertically. Up and down. Up and down. 

"You feel so good, Mulder." She gasped as he moved forward into her as she sank herself down on his dick. Mulder grunted in response. 

"You feel even better. And I love how wet you get for me." He whispered into her ear. 

Scully found his lips with hers. He deepened the kiss. Scully moaned out. She was close. She bit his lower lip before breaking the kiss. She began pumping faster. He could feel her getting tighter, her walls closing in around him. "Yes, Mulderrrrr!" She came hard. Breathless. Deeply satisfied. 

Mulder slipped out. Scully missed him right away. He let go of her legs and she was standing upright. He helped her get her pants back on and kissed her again. Mulder fixed his pants as well. They both looked around to see if anyone had been there to witness that. The spell was finally lifted and no one seemed to be around luckily. Scully let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She was relieved her public indiscretion remained private. She couldn't help herself. 

Mulder grabbed the ropes out of his tool bag. He laid them out beside the tree, he rolled the tree over the ropes, he pulled the rope tightly around the tree and tied it together. He put the chainsaw back in the tool bag. There was a wheelbarrow not too far from where they were at. Mulder went to get it and Scully grabbed the tool bag. He loaded the tree and they started walking towards the lobby. Mulder paid for the tree and loaded it onto the car. Scully put the tool bag into the trunk. They got in the car. 

"Thank you, Mulder, for sharing this place with me. It really was amazing." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "And I can't wait to see how you will decorate the tree, Mulder." 

"I'll limit the ufo and alien ornaments, so don't worry. I love you, Scully." 

"I love you too, Mulder."


End file.
